Demons
Demons are a type of monster first encountered in the deeper levels of the Catacombs and later in Hell. They often have Burning Hearts. They have the ability to burn the character's mana. Every time the player takes damage from a demon, a flame is added under their mana orb. When there are three flames in total, every subsequent attack made by a demon will burn one mana from their unlocked mana pool. When all of the unlocked mana is burned, enemy attacks will target and burn locked mana, temporarily deactivating a random card. Fire imps do not burn mana. Demons Fallen Imp Basic demon. Can jump away from player. Mostly found in Catacombs. Often runs away when hit or if nearby allies die. Fire Imp Has Burning Hearts, it is rarely seen though as this enemies often die after 1 hit. Often spawns as a result of death of some of other monsters. Does not burn mana. It acts like Flying Wild Hogs. It approaches its enemy and detonates leaving fire on the ground. Slithering Bowman Can jump away from player. Shoots 2 arrow in quick succession. Slithering Magus Demonic summoner. Can jump away from player. Shoots 2 slow traveling poison balls at once. Has Poisoned Hearts. Explodes on death with poison cloud as Zombies do. Has spells: * Summon Zombies: summons 2 Zombie Corpses * Summon Flying Wild Hogs: summons 4 Flying Wild Hogs * Summon Corrupted Priest: summons Corrupted Priest Slithering Soldier Can jump towards player. Can jump multiple times in short time interval. Double attack. Slithering Horror Can jump towards player. Has Burning Hearts. Has fire attack. Succubus Shoots low speed magic balls. Has spells: * Teleport: t'eleports itself to nearby location Glutton Can jump ''towards player. Angers. Anger effect: ???. Has critical attack. Has spells: * '''Ninja Stars: shoots several ninja stars away from himself. Stars ricochet from obstacles. Slithering Horror Magus Major spellcaster. Shoots slow moving poison orbs. Can jump away from player. Has magic shield. Has Burning Hearts. Has Poisoned Hearts. Explodes on death like Zombies do. Has spells: * Teleport: teleports itself to nearby location. * Summon Zombies: summons 2 Zombie Corpses * Summon Flying Wild Hogs: summons 4 Flying Wild Hogs * Summon Corrupted Priests: summons 2 Corrupted Priests * Summon Corpse Guardians: summons 2 Elemental Corpse guardians (until you kill them Slith. Horror Magus is immune) * Convert to "Zombie Faith": Converts all monsters around Magus to Zombies Poisoning their Hearts and making them explode on death. * Heal: heals itself and nearby allies Incubus A very tanky demon. Can jump towards player. Has Burning Hearts. Has shield. Has critical attack with stun. Has spells: * Collective Leap: 'Incubus and all around him jump towards character, Incubus performs critical attack. Diabolist Major spellcaster. Has Burning Hearts. Can jump ''away from player. Shoots slow traveling fire orbs. Explodes with fire on death and summons 8 Fire Imps. Has spells: * '''Teleport: teleports itself to nearby location. * Imp Rain: '''for about 10 seconds Fire Imps are summoned at random locations at random distance around the player. Imp summon interval is about 0.5 sec. * '''Summon Fire Imps: summons 4 Fire Imps. * Meteor: '''a meteor falls from the sky dealing low amounts of damage and summoning 8 Fire Imps on impact location * '''Summon Slithering Horror Guardians: '''summons 4 Slithering Horror guardians (until you kill them Diablolist is immune) * '''I am the Fire: turns itself into fireball and shoots itself towards player